The Secrets of Us
by When the Mirror Cracks
Summary: One-shot story where Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase go to Greek Rated T because I'm paranoid . But it really should be Recently renamed, but it's still the same story. I'm thinking I might do a bunch of different versions of them going to Greek. Should I?


Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase Greek Class Fanfiction

_Goode High School_

_Monday_

_November 21, 2013_

_3__rd__ Hour_

_Greek Class_

_10:00 P.M._

_Annabeth's P.O.V._

Percy and I walked into Greek Class six minutes early for once. It's only the second day of school and I don't want a detention this early in the year.

When we walked in we took two seats in the middle of the classroom. Percy's friends Maya and Jake were in this class too. They sat on either side of Percy and me.

When the teacher walked in I was thoroughly disgusted. The teacher, Mrs. Munyon, was dressed way too young for her age. She was in her fifties and was wearing a pink, orange, purple, and white sundress that was two sizes too small. It had little sequined flowers all over. Her hair was in a braided bun on top of her head, and pulled way too tight. She was wearing hot pink eight inch platform stilettos. She had on a horrid shade of baby pink lipstick and eyeliner. She had gone way overboard with the eyeliner and mascara. And to top it all off, she had a high pitched nasally voice. Eeeewwwwww. Just eeewwww.

Yesterday was a half day so we just came to organize our lockers and find all our classes and whatnot, so today was our first real day of school.

"Good Morning. Alright class, since this is the first day of Greek class, I am going to give you a quiz." Mrs. Munyon said.

Everyone groaned except Percy and me.

Then Mrs. Munyon added, "Don't worry. The quiz won't be graded. It is just to find out how much you know about Greek mythology. Please answer all of these questions on a different sheet of paper so I can reuse the quiz paper. After I pass the papers out and you have a paper out you have eight minutes to finish the quiz."

"Go."

Here is what the quiz paper looked like.

Who is the Titan Lord of Time?

Name all of the Olympian gods and goddesses and what they are the god or goddess of.

Who is the goddess of the rainbow?

Who is the goddess of magic?

What is Medusa and what can she do to you when you look into her eyes?

Here is what my answer sheet looked like.

Kronos

Zeus the god of the sky, Poseidon the god of the ocean and earthquakes, Hera the goddess of marriage and family, Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty, Apollo the god of the sun and music and healing, Ares the god of war, Artemis the goddess of the hunt and childbirth, Athena the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, Hephaestus the god of fire and the forge, Hermes the messenger god and also the god of trickery and travelers and thieves, Demeter the goddess of agriculture, and Dionysus the god of wine and insanity.

Iris

Hecate

Medusa is a gorgon and if you look into her eyes you turn to stone.

Percy's answer sheet looked exactly like mine but some things were misspelled. Maya and Jake got numbers 1, 3, and part of number 5 right. They didn't know that Medusa was a gorgon but they knew she could turn people to stone. For number 2, they had Heista and Hades on there along with the 12 Olympians. They put 'I don't know' for number 4.

"Alright class, time's up!" Mrs. Munyon said in her high pitched, nasally voice.

She collected all our quizzes and looked a bit flustered when she picked up Percy's and mine. She probably didn't expect us to get all the answers right since we were ADHD and dyslexics. When she handed our quizzes back, Percy and I got 100%, no surprise there. "Does anybody in this class speak any Greek?" Mrs. Munyon asked. Percy and I raised our hands.

"Okay. Percy, Annabeth, I would like you to come up here and have a detailed conversation in Greek." She told us.

Percy and I got up in the front of the class.

" Έτσι, τι θέλετε να μιλήσουμε για, Percy;" (So, what do you want to talk about, Percy?)I asked.

"Αυτό δεν το ξέρω. Τι θέλετε να μιλήσουμε για;" (I don't know. What do you want to talk about?) Percy said.

"Πώς σας μιλάμε για την ώρα μπορείτε να μετατραπεί σε ένα ινδικό χοιρίδιο;" (How about we talk about that time you turned into a guinea pig?) I stated, giggling a little bit.

"Ότι δεν ήταν αστείο!" (That was not funny!) Percy cried.

"Ναι, ήταν!" (Yes it was!) I shouted, full out laughing by now.

Percy crossed his arms and glared at me. Then a look of understanding passed between us. We looked at each other. We looked at the class. Then we both screamed "ΨΆΡΙΑ πόνυ!" (FISH PONIES!) in unison. We both we laughing our heads off. The class was just staring at us weirdly. I leaned on Percy for support. Bad idea. He was laughing so hard that he couldn't support my 130 pounds and himself. We both fell down still laughing really heard. The class was laughing at us because we fell down but they were also giving us confused looks. "I-i-inside j-j-joke-" I managed to get out. And that's how my Greek class went.


End file.
